We r Who We r Cannibal
by katigirl97
Summary: WHat if Sam Puckett was Ke ha? What if her life was like hannah montana's What if only her mom and sister knew? What if she falls inlove with someone unexpectically...no wonder she pictujred his face whenever she sang the love songs.  Seddie


**Carnivore animal I am a Cannibal, you know we're superstars we r who we r!**

**What if Sam Puckett was really Ke$ha I dont own anything at all.**

* * *

Sam's POV

I hear the cheers from the crowd, 2 minutes untill show-time, my mics already hooked up and I'm pumped.

Oh let me introduce myself, my name is Sam Puckett I'm 16 years old, Iam the co-host of the infamous webshow iCarly oh yeah and I might possibly be Ke$ha Sebert 16 year old popstar (And yeas I am very aware that Ke$ha is in her 20s but this just fits the story better).

But I wear a mask like in that one movie, Mrs. DoubtfireI think its called. My hair stays the same though, except its really messy and untamed.

"Kay Ke$ha, first is Cannibal, then We r who we r, and then Sleazy, Animal, Dinosour, Blind, Blow, Party at a rich dudes house, and then its intermission, you finish with the rest of the songs on your first album and then end the show with Tik Tok." my manager says to me, I nod and then I hear the anouncer say:

"Are you ready for KE$HA!" I smiled and jumped out hidden by the boxes, the stage was like an african suffari setting.

I hear the music and my dancers start crawling up the tiny hill thing that we were behind I hear the roarsso then I get down on my hands and knees and crawl up and I start singing.

"Ruh!

Ruh!

I have a heart  
I swear I do  
But just not baby  
When it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
If you know what's good for you"

I stand on my knees and the guy dancers suround me and I put one of the hands in my mouht then spit it out.

"I think you're hot  
I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy  
I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous  
You're up my anus  
Now I'm going to eat you fool

I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood" I smile

"Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run" I get up and start dancing with the dancers.

"I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer

I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up" my girl dancers and I chase the guy dancers a little.

"Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up" I catch one of the guys dancers and throw him on the ground and get non top of him and smiled evily.

"I love you  
I warned you" I started to pretend eat him then I lifted my head up and roared.

'Ruh!" I finish singing and then I perform the rest of the concert.

"Thank you my little devils!" I yell and stumble off stage.

I walk into my drssing room.

"Good job Sammy you blew the roof, I'm proud of you." my mom said, ever since we saw that phsycologyst we have been closer.

I smile and hug my mom.

"Thanks, is the limo ready?" I ask she nodds and we head out.

I walk through the poparatzi.

We finally get to the limo and then back to our Seatle pent house.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Midnight." She said.

"Ok well I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm going to bed." I said my mom nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Night sweetie." She said and went to her room.

I took a shower got in my pjs and went to bed.

* * *

Hope you like it please no flames, 3 reviews and a new chapter pleaseth thnk u!


End file.
